Exemplary embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory device supplying a negative voltage.
Semiconductor memory devices are a vital microelectronic component commonly found in digital logic systems, such as computers, and microprocessor-based applications ranging from satellites to consumer electronics. Therefore, advances in the fabrication of semiconductor memory devices, including process enhancements and circuit-design-related developments that allow scaling to higher memory densities and faster operating speeds, help establish performance standards for other digital logic families.
Semiconductor memory devices generally include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Non-volatile memories are capable of storing data even when the power is turned off. Non-volatile memory data storage modes include permanent and reprogrammable modes. Non-volatile memories are commonly used for program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications including computers, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics.
A typical example of a non-volatile memory device is a flash memory device. In recent, multi-bit memory devices storing a multi-bit in a memory cell are becoming more common as demand for the high density of a memory device increases.